Behind the Eyes
by littleladylisten
Summary: Ellie Harrison has grown to hate the world of magic, but she's soon pulled into worse than just pulling a rabbit out of a hat when her best friend receives a card that says 'Death'. She never thought that a year later she would be a part of a crime, and have to witness the death of her best friend, Jack. The Four Horseman could never complete their crimes without her. Jack/OC
1. Prologue

**Lets be honest. The movie was amazing. I think that they did explain the characters well, but not enough to where they get their own story. And I couldn't leave Jack without anyone, plus this is sort of like a new plot unlike most I've read. Oh, and this is just the Prologue! **

* * *

"Please tell me you're kidding," I complained to Jack. He shrugged, peeling off his leather jacket and throwing it on his couch. I sighed and sat down in the recliner, putting my head in my hands. Jack Wilder, magician in training and complete idiot, was my best friend. Now don't get me wrong, I love him, but sometimes I wish he would stop comparing himself to the famous douche, 'Daniel Atlas'.

"Look El, I promise that I'll be fine," He replied, walking towards his closet. I groaned and strangled the air, wanting nothing more than to hit the boy in the face with a book the size of Texas. Jack wanted to go to an apartment that, might I add, he has no clue where. To make things worse, his card said death. Death; the action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism. He does not understand that though, thinking that it's just a joke.

"You can't promise something that you have no effect on knowing, Jack." He rolled his eyes, pulling his white tee off and replacing it with a black one. Normally, girls would freak out by this, but I didn't. Instead, I got up and slapped him upside the head. "Next time you roll your eyes at me it's going to be your reproductive system," I pointed at his jeans, and he sighed.

"Ellie, if you're so concerned, just come with me," He answered, placing his hands on both sides of my face, looking at me. I frowned, hating the thought of him going alone. "Besides, if this is about magic acts, you'll be fine. You know all my tricks, you know how I did all of them. You're just as good as anyone else."

"Except the fact that I hate magic, Jack," I replied, taking his hands off my face. "You know that."

"Well, learn to love it- because you're coming with me."

* * *

"I hate this idea, Jack," I hissed while gripping his leather jacket tightly. He sighed before grabbing my hand, leading me up the apartments' stairs and to the apartment where he could possibly die. I growled in protest before snatching my hand back and jogging up the stairs.

"Wait up, Ellie!"

"Who are you?" My head shot to the right, and I narrowed my eyes at who I saw. Two people were unknown to me, but one of them in particular was a certain douche that my best friend so happened to admire.

"Oh my gosh, you're Daniel Atlas. Dude, I totally love your work," Jack blabbered. I rolled my eyes, and saw the cards in the three hands.

"Uh, Jack?" I said, my eyes staying on the card in Daniel's hand.

"Yeah?"

"Look at the cards," All eyes went towards their cards, and held them up. The older man got hermit, Daniel got lovers, and the red head got Grand Heiress. After the three looked at Jack's card, they turned towards me. I held my hands up, showing them that they were empty.

"Why are you here if you didn't get a card?" Daniel asked, quite rudely I might add.

"Oh you know, since my best friend got a card that said death, I might as well be the least bit concerned. But you wouldn't know the feeling would you? Considering you're the world's most cockiest man whore ever in magician history," I spat back, glaring daggers at him. The redhead grinned walked over to me, sticking a hand out.

"I'm Henley Reeves, and you just became my new best friend," She greeted. I smiled and shook her hand, before looking back at the door. The older man finally spoke up, greeting himself as well.

"I'm Merritt, nice to meet you, feisty. And the door is locked, before you ask why we're not in there," He answered.

"Nothing is ever locked," A voice said from behind, walking past me and to the door. The locked theory was immediately fixed, and all five of us went inside. If only I had known that walking in that door would get me arrested, kill my best friend, cause us to be famous, and be proclaimed the four horsemen.

* * *

**One Year Later**

**High Speed Chase**

"You're not going to catch him," I hissed through the backseat of the car. Handcuffs were secured around my wrist; Rhodes and Dray in a speed chase after Jack. My knees pounded together impatiently as I watched Jack swerve to the right, his car going out of view before appearing again. My breath quickened, looking around for any sign of the other horsemen. We were left behind. One of us was caught, and I would not let Jack go to jail either.

"Shut your mouth," shouted Rhodes, just as a tarc bus took away their view of Jack once again. When he came back, Dray immediately skidded. Not five seconds later, I watched my bestfriend's car total. And fall to the ground in flames.

"No!" I screeched, removing the handcuffs from my hands, jerking the door open. I was by the car before anyone else, desperately trying to get him out. Hands roughly grabbed me, throwing me to the ground and away from the car. I cried once again, trying to get back to him only to be held back by Agent Fuller, another working this case. Tears slipped from my eyes as I watched Rhodes stop trying to help him, and instead grabbing the paper that Jack died protecting.

And then the car blew up, and my best friend was gone.

"No!" I screamed, thrashing in the arms.

"Shut the girl up," Rhodes hissed. A hard slap was enough to send me to the ground and hold my face in pain. Iron was growing on my lip, and I wiped away the blood that mixed with my tears. I was grabbed again, and pushed back to the officer's car. The handcuffs I once escaped from were put back on me, and I didn't struggle. I let them take me away, and the whole time I watched as the smoke slowly descended throughout the bridge.


	2. Chapter One

**You're wondering if I'm going to actually make Jack die, but I'm keeping that a secret. Guess we will find out. Disclaimer; all rights go to the owner. Sadly, I don't own Dave Franco either. I know- sad isn't it? But enjoy guys! And sorry if my writing sucks- I'm only thirteen. c;**

* * *

**One Year Later**

A pencil was balanced on my nose, legs propped up on Merritt's lap. The five of us - Daniel, Henley, Merritt, Jack, and I- were in our hotel room, relaxing after yesterdays show. Convincing the audience that we stole from a man's bank was easy. As Daniel always says, ' the closer you look, the less you see,'. I thought it was a bunch of bull, but now I get it.

"Jack?" I asked, just as my pencil dropped. He looked away from the window and raised his eyebrows, hands in pockets. "Can you-"

"Police!" I sighed, throwing my head back. Jack smirked and held up his hands, and so did Daniel who sat across the room. Henley came down the stairs, her black gloves raising as well. That left Merritt and I, both too stubborn to give a care about police. "Put your hands up!" They shouted once again.

I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up, looking back at them upside down. "Do you have any only color than black handcuffs? Black really isn't my color," I said as they grabbed me, yanking me off the couch. I winced, and glared at the officer. "That _hurt, _you idiot."

"Get over it, princess," He answered back, putting the handcuffs on my wrists. I felt him tighten them more than they should be, and I growled. He pushed me forward, making me crash into Jack. Before I could fall though, the officer grabbed my shirt. "Travis, we have a clumsy one."

"Or maybe it's the fact that-" I was cut off by a voice interrupting me.

"What she means is, she'll have better footwork next time. Right Ellie?" Jack said, glaring holes into the side of my face.

I gritted my teeth together, forcing out a fake smile at the officer, "Right."

* * *

"What part do you play in this, blondie?" Rhodes asked, leaning his elbows on the table. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, jerking on the handcuff they attached to my right wrist.

"Elbows on the table isn't polite," I replied, a smirk appearing on my face. He rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. Dray, the other officer in the room, spoke up instead of Rhodes this time.

"The others didn't say anything about you being a horseman. Who are you? Do you do magic?" My eyes widened at the questions, but I shrugged instead, pushing my hair out of my face and down my back.

"I'm not telling you anything," I replied, "Because you have nothing on me." Their groans echoed throughout the room and I only grinned, closing my eyes and leaning my head back as they mumbled about before I heard a 'click' and a sound of defeat from Rhodes.

"You're free to leave," He hissed, watching as I stood up from my seat.

"Thanks, oh and by the way, yes, I do magic," I said, and the door was locked behind them.

"Ellie!" My head turned to the right and I saw Henley. I walked over to her, rubbing my swelled wrists as I do so. She was doing the same, but I noticed hers only had a red ring around them. "Damn, El, he really hated you," she said, examining my wrists. I shrugged and we both walked over to the boys, and noticed all of them grinning.

"Lets get out of here," Daniel said, and we walked out.

Merritt was the first to speak up, "Hey feisty, how are your wrists? The officer put them on pretty tight." I shoved my hand into his face, and saw him examine the swelling like Henley did.

"I should have punch him in the face for doing that to you," Jack replied, grabbing my left wrist. I rolled my eyes and took my hands away from them both, and stuck them in my jacket.

"Guys, I'm fine, really. I've had worse than swelled wrists. Like the time Daniel broke my ribs trying to cut me in half," I said, my eyes narrowing into Daniel's. He grinned sheepishly, picking up his pace to walk with Henley. I chuckled and looked around, my smile beginning to widen.

"I miss this," Jack said. I turned to him, and saw him looking around as well. I sighed and nodded, chewing on my lip as well.

"Home," I answered. Merritt sighed from beside me, and wrapped his arms around both Jack and I. "Do you think we'll see it again after this is over?"

"I don't know Ellie," Jack replied, "I don't even know if we'll survive this."

* * *

The Eye watched as the five smiled and got into the two cars, driving away. His thoughts drifted though to the blonde, Ellie. The girl wasn't meant to be in the Eye, but he realized soon enough that she _was._ He realized that The Four Horseman would not be as close as they are, and would not get the plan done. The girl was critical to this mission, and he needed her.

The thing that he was not prepared for was her relationship with Jack. He was afraid that the girl would be bad for the magician, but he noticed that together, the friends were better at magic than alone. He feared that they would get into a fight, and both would leave the plan. But for right now, everything was going smoothly.

And he had a flight to New Orleans.


End file.
